Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Episode 9: Created Feelings
by 1942
Summary: WHAT is The Knight Of Alchemy fighting for?


I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist and Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood are all owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Episode 9: Created Feelings

Recap: In search of the dark secrets of the Philosopher's Stone, Ed and Al break into the supposedly deserted Fifth Laboratory. There they encountered two guards who like Al have had their souls bonded to suits of armor. In the course of their fight, Al's opponent 66 plants suspicions in his mind. Al begins to wonder if he is a counterfeit soul created by Ed, and bonded to a suit of armor to become the older boy's puppet. And later, when Envy self destructed to kill Edward, a mysterious figure came out of the fog and carried Edward to safety.

Episode 09

"Created Feelings"

NOTE #1: The intro goes the same but with The Knight Of Alchemy in the middle of it, crossing his arms while standing on the edge of a cliff holding a tiny dagger.

NOTE #2: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

Edward finds himself in his mother's house in his bedroom, he smells smoke coming from the kitchen as Alphonse and their mother Trisha rush up the stairs to Edward's room. **"EDWARD GET UP! OUR HOUSE IS ON FIRE!"** Trisha shouted as she and her sons rush downstairs to escape their burning home. Before they knew it, all the exits where blocked by the flaming, falling debris. Now none of them can escape. Trisha and her sons cuddle up together until the house finally explodes, thus killing them. **"NOOOOOOOO!"**

Edward screamed as he wakes up and realizes it was just a nightmare, he was actually in nothing but his underwear, wearing a forehead bandage around his head, having a bandage patch on his left cheek, gauze bandages all around the wounds on his chest, a pole's blood bag's chord dripping into his cannula on his left arm, heart monitor wires on the bare part of his chest checking his heart beat, a respirator mask on his nose and mouth giving him oxygen, all while getting treatment from Winry at the hospital as he takes off his respirator mask to pant for air. "Hold still Edward!" Winry said smiling as she fixed the last damaged part of Edward's prosthetic arm with a screwdriver **"OW! WHAT THE HELL WINRY!? THAT HURT MORE THAN SLICER'S CUTS!"**

Edward shouted as Winry giggled. "Don't be such a wimp!" Winry said playfully. "What happened last night?" Edward asked. "Oh you were injured in an explosion! But you're alright now." Winry answered. "Wait, I just remembered what happened last night, this guy in armor saved me from Envy's self destruction." Edward said. "Oh my God!" Winry said in amazement. "Where are Al and the others?" Edward asked. "Oh they're downstairs in the hospital lobby." Winry answered. "Oh I'm so screwed!" Edward said, knowing that either Maria Ross or Denny Marsh will give him a good slap in the face for playing them. After a few minutes of them talking more about what happened last night, Winry quickly kisses Edward on the lips then falls onto Edward's bed where they had bare naked sex all day until the next morning. Alphonse was downstairs in the lobby sitting alone in the dark, he then notices a toy robot walking until it bumps into Alphonse's left foot. Then Alphonse sees a red haired little boy with a forehead bandage round his head and wearing purple hospital patient clothes. The boy picks up his robot toy. "Bye!" The boy said as he happily runs down the hallway giggling. Alphonse has a flashback about what Barry had asked him. "Are you sure you're not a puppet created by your so called brother?"

Alphonse remembered as he clunched his left fist quietly. The next morning, Winry woke up to find out that she was bare naked with a bare naked Edward in his hospital room. "What happened yesterday?" Winry asked wearily as she yawned. "We were having sex." Edward answered as Winry slapped him really hard on the left cheek. She then got changed and then left by slamming Edward's hospital room door. As soon as Winry left the room, she began crying with her back against the wall and her back hunched with her head on her knees at the same time. When she finished crying a few minutes later, she left the hospital and got into her 1983 Jeep CJ-7 Renegade, and drove off to buy some automail. Halfway to the automail store, near a metro train bridge, Gluttony appeared and hit the street and buildings with his fists, causing every other car to either overturn, crash into buildings or crash into each other. Winry's car overturns as well as her being tossed out of it aerially. Landing on the concrete, Winry had a small, blood covered bruise on her upper right arm while holding it with her left hand in pain. Gluttony walked closer to Winry as he prepared to bite off the upper part of her body, but some light green laser bullets with Magna Blaster sound effects pushed him away from Winry, knocked a few of his teeth out, causing his teeth to drip blood down his chin all while crashing on some wooden crates that hold automail and screams in pain. When Winry looked behind her, she saw The Knight Of Alchemy as he carried his Alchemy Blaster on his hands Magna Defender style and reloads it and puts it on his right shoulder Magna Defender style. Winry tried to yell out "Thank you" but The Knight Of Alchemy simply ignored her and started going to a nearby overpass in a forest prairie.

In the Forest Prairie Overpass, behind a stack of a few big rocks, the Mannequin Soldiers are helping Lust, Barry and Greed plan a direct attack against Edward and Alphonse. Edward, who is still wearing his forehead bandage around his head as him and Alphonse use Winry's car to get to get near the Forest Prairie Overpass. "Here they come!" Gluttony shouted. "My plan is working perfectly." Greed said. Edward sees Barry as he jumps out of Winry's car, activates his blade to impale him, but Barry blocked it with both his butcher knives and made an x-shaped cut on Edward's bandages-less chest by crossing his two butcher knives together. This causes Edward's chest to drip blood from the x-shaped cut on his chest, filling the ground with blood. Barry prepares to kill Edward, who is on the ground with a blood covered x-marked cut on his chest, holding his chest in pain. Then the light green laser bullets blasted Barry's right hand off as well as his right hand was holding one of his two butcher knives. The Knight Of Alchemy slowly walks towards Barry. "It's him again." Alphonse said. Edward tries to gets up and notices something very familiar about The Knight Of Alchemy as The Knight Of Alchemy stops walking slowly. The screen zooms out as it shows the back of Lust and Greed when it finished zooming out. "Wow. I see why you're so nervous." Lust said to Greed. "After 400 years I am not nervous." Greed replied. "I beat him once before, I can't do it again!" Greed said. "Surrender now, or die." The Knight Of Alchemy warned. "Something like that will not happen so easily! **MANNEQUINS!"** Barry ordered as nineteen Mannequin Soldiers charge at The Knight Of Alchemy, but the latter stayed still until he pulled out his Alchemy Sword from his sword holster and sliced them into pieces and beats them up. "He fights just like my father use to. But it couldn't be." Edward thought to himself as he was finally able to get up from the blood filled ground after Barry's attack. The Knight Of Alchemy leaps in the air and pulled out his Alchemy Blaster from his blaster holster on his back. He then blasts the remaining Mannequin Soldiers into pieces. "My army!" Greed yelled. As soon as he finished killing the remaining Mannequin Soldiers, The Knight Of Alchemy landed on the ground on his feet, still holding his Alchemy Blaster in his hands. "Well, that was very impressive Knight Of Alchemy." Barry said as he walks towards him and then stopped. "It was." The Knight Of Alchemy replied. "Now you know how serious I am!" The Knight Of Alchemy said. "Indeed." Barry replied as Edward and Alphonse try to attack Barry together, but are interrupted by The Knight Of Alchemy, who puts his Alchemy Blaster back into his blaster holster on his back. "Give up!" The Knight Of Alchemy ordered. **"NEVER!"**

Barry screamed as he charges at The Knight Of Alchemy and prepares to slice him with the butcher knife on his left hand. "You are brave, but foolish..." The Knight Of Alchemy said as the screen moves down to show his legs staying still. When Barry was ready to cut The Knight Of Alchemy, the latter blocks it with his forearm, causing Barry's second and last butcher knife's blade to crack into pieces, but it's handle was not. The Knight Of Alchemy spin jumps and cuts Barry in half vertically with his Alchemy Slash as Barry screams briefly in pain, causing his blood to gush right where The Knight Of Alchemy slashed him. This shocked both Edward and Alphonse. Then The Knight Of Alchemy puts his Alchemy Sword back into his sword holster, takes out his Alchemy Blaster from his blaster holster on his back to use his Alchemy Blaster to blast Barry into pieces with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects, having some of Barry's body's chunks fly in the air while The Knight Of Alchemy puts his Alchemy Blaster back into his blaster holster on his back. Angered, Greed spin jumps out of the stack of rocks that he and Lust were hiding behind while landing on his feet. **"HAHHA!** I applaud you!" Greed shouted as The Knight Of Alchemy turned round to see his arch rival, Greed. "Greed, we meet again." The Knight Of Alchemy replied as Edward and Alphonse rush towards The Knight Of Alchemy and Greed's conversation. "Do you remember what happened the last time we met?" Greed asked. "I remember..." The Knight Of Alchemy replied as he turns away from Greed then remembers what happened the last time he met Greed by having the episode's screen fade into a black and white flashback of him being minorly injured while limping up to a cliff next to a crevasse to find a place to hide the Philosopher's Stone. "400 years ago, I had hidden the Philosopher's Stone." The Knight Of Alchemy said as he hides the Philosopher's Stone. Greed then appears in the flashback. "You were sent to kill me. And in my weakest state, you got the best of me." The Knight Of Alchemy said as Greed got into his fighting posture to prepare to use his claw bullets from his right hand on The Knight Of Alchemy. "I fell into a hole in the Earth and it's there I was trapped until I found a way to return." The Knight Of Alchemy finished as Greed painfully knocks The Knight Of Alchemy into the deep, fiery crevasse with his claw bullets on his right hand, while The Knight Of Alchemy screams while he falls into the crevasse as a quick, white flash ends the flashback, returning to the episode itself. "Now, you will pay for what you've put me through!" The Knight Of Alchemy exclaimed as he turns to him as him and Greed get into their fighting posture. After a few seconds. They prepared to fight. **"BEGIN!"**

Greed shouted out as he and his rival charge at each other and try to slash each other with their swords, but the results only ended up being sword clashes. Edward and Alphonse decide to rush over help The Knight Of Alchemy beat Greed. "Stop right there!" Edward yelled as he unintentionally distracts The Knight Of Alchemy from his fight with Greed, causing him to elbow the Knight Of Alchemy in the gut with his right forearm. "Wait, let us help." Alphonse said as he and his brother try to help The Knight Of Alchemy, the latter of whom tries to slice the brothers away from his and Greed's fight. "This is **NOT** your battle, Elrics!" The Knight Of Alchemy yelled as he resumes his fight with Greed by charging at him. Their swords make a big clash at one time with energy lightning coming out of them. "Don't you remember how badly I beat you before?" Greed asked as his and his rival's sword are still intact with one another. ""That was then! This is **NOW!"** The Knight Of Alchemy shouted as he gets his sword off of Greed's sword then knee kicks Greed in the gut with his right calf as their swords clash for a brief moment and then they backed away from each other. Lust and Gluttony get board of all the fight and leave. Back at the Prairie Forest Overpass, The Knight Of Alchemy prepared to insult greed "You're as despicable as I remembered, Greed!" The Knight Of Alchemy said as he gets back into his fighting posture. "Flattery will not buy you ti-" Greed was about reply until he and The Knight Of Alchemy turn around and see Edward and Alphonse rushing over to them. **"STOP!"**

Edward screamed as he and his brother keep running towards Greed and The Knight Of Alchemy. "We will finish this later!" Greed yelled as he turns around to see his rival before teleporting in a grayish red lightning strike. "Yes we will." The Knight Of Alchemy replied. As The Knight Of Alchemy prepares to walk away, Edward and Alphonse ran towards him and showed up in front of him. "Wait a minute!" Edward said "Why don't we work together?" Edward asked. "I work with no one." The Knight Of Alchemy replied as he attempts to walk away from the two brothers until the youngest brother politely stops him. "But we're all fighting for the same thing, aren't we?" Alphonse asked as The Knight Of Alchemy glares at him. "You have no idea what I'm fighting for. You don't know me at all." The Knight Of Alchemy replied as he gently pushes Alphonse out of his way with his left hand. "Then, who are you?" Edward Elric asked as The Knight Of Alchemy makes it past Alphonse and Edward. "You've cost me valuable time!" The Knight Of Alchemy replied as he leaps in the air and lands on the edge of a cliff with his feet Magna Defender style, all while Edward and Alphonse run over to see him from the ground. "For a moment, I thought may have been my father. But I guess I was wrong." Edward said as he and his brother walk back to Winry's house. Back on top of the cliff, The Knight Of Alchemy made a vow to himself. "Nothing will stop me! **NOTHING!"** The Knight Of Alchemy shouted as he sticks his right arm in the air like an opera singer.

NOTE: The outro goes the same but with The Knight Of Alchemy in the middle of it, weeping while standing on the edge of a cliff.

What IS The Knight Of Alchemy fighting for? Find out in the next ten episodes!


End file.
